Chaos Barrier
by AngelofJudgment
Summary: The worlds have moved on and sora finds himself in traverse town about to die when he is rescued by a mysterious figure who teaches him how to travel to the other worlds.
1. Shadows and Chaos

Chaos Barrier

By AngelofJudgment

Disclaimer: However much I wish and wish I don't and prolly will never own Kingdom Hearts. I envy you Disney, I really do.I do own all of the concepts and OCs.

A/N: sry this is kinda short but the chapters will get longer this is just the beginning to the story.

Chapter One: Shadows and Chaos

Sora ripped out his keyblade as the shadows ran towards him. As they began to appear he cut them down one by one, but yet even more seemed to come. "Damn, I hate twilight hour." he said as multitudes formed around him, "Ever since I closed the doorway these things can only stay in the shadows. You'd think that, that would be a good thing since it restricts their movement, but it makes it impossible to see a good sunset." Sora kept hitting and slashing until they finally took him down and were about to deliver the final blow. Sora closed his eyes and prepared to become one of them when he felt as if he was falling into the ground.

"Welcome Sora," he heard a strange yet familiar voice say. He opened his yes and gasped in shock.

"No not here again," he cried as he saw the dark world he entered in his dreams before he traveled the world.

"Behind you," the voice called to him. He turned to see a man he had never seen before.

"What do you want," Sora called.

"To train you," the man called back, "I am Adrian, a sorcerer of chaos magic. I have been following you and it is now time I truly teach you to use that keyblade or at sunrise you may die."

"How do you know how to use this," Sora asked.

"I know, because the keyblade has been forged through the power of chaos magic." Adrian replied.

"Why should I trust you?" Sora asked.

"Because I wish to teach you how to save your life."

A/N: I know you see that button down there so do me a favor and click it and review.


	2. Graduating Challenges

A/N: Hey pplz! sry that this chapter is kinda tedious but I guaranty it will pick up. As well, a portion of this story beginning with this chapter deals with the secret movie at the end of the game. If you have not gotten it, it just shows Sora and a mysterious person, who looks like it might be Rikku, in a futuristic looking Traverse Town. (They are not together in the movie.) You can get this movie by doing all of these three things:

1 Getting all Dalmatians,

2 Winning the Hades cup in the coliseum

3 By sealing every world's keyhole.

Chapter Two: Graduating Challenges

"Good Sora, you must use your emotions to wield the blade. Remember that chaos is the blades' forge and so to control it and fight with it you must use chaos." Adrian said as he ran Sora through another drill.

"I know what to do" Sora said. It had been two years since Adrian had made his offer and Sora had gotten tired of the same drills that he had been doing over and over. He cut down another of the heartless summoned to the place known to him only as the barrier. As he destroyed the last of the heartless given to him, he threw down his keyblade. "I want out!" Sora screamed. "I've been here practicing and killing an endless stream of heartless for two frickin years! I want out now!"

"If you wish to leave I gladly grant you that ability, but to graduate without returning to your dying moments, then you must defeat me in a challenge. But be warned you are far from beating me."

"Then I challenge you, Adrian."

"I accept your challenge." Adrian replied. All of a sudden, Sora was falling into darkness until he hit a platform.

"That hurt" Sora said as he started to get to his feet. When he did he saw Adrian standing there. "What no weapon" Sora replied.

"I unlike you do not need to carry a weapon on me at all times." Adrian told Sora as a purple keyblade formed in his hands. "Begin." Adrian ran towards Sora with god-like speed. He then swung his keyblade right towards Sora's head. Sora barely got his keyblade up in time to block it. Then he swung it around and hit Adrian in the stomach.

"If you keep fighting like this then I'll be outa here in no time" Sora said.

"Ah, you do not know the true extent of my powers." Adrian said. Soon, black tendrils of chaos began to wrap around Sora's legs. In an instant, Adrian was next to him hitting the defenseless Sora over and over. "You must learn to control chaos, not just in your weapon, but in spells as well." Adrian said as he released Sora from the tendrils grip. "You still have a lot to learn Sora, so I expect you work extra hard if you wish to accomplish it and graduate soon." Adrian said as he waked away. "Now again!" he called as heartless appeared on the fighting platform.

* * *

It had been two years since Sora had been told his way out of the barrier and he had learned how to perfectly master the power of the keyblade. Yet, he barely learned anything when it came to chaos magic. It seemed that all the spells he learned with Donald and Goofy were just weak when compared to chaos magic. In fact, he learned that chaos can mimic the other types and produce stronger outcomes.

"Sora, once again please." Adrian called as Sora was forced to fight another set of heartless.

"Why do I have to continue to fight these things?" Sora said exasperated. Yet, he knew he had a weapon that Adrian didn't. He knew the original elemental spells and he could enhance then with the power of chaos. As the heartless approached him, Sora called his keyblade to him. Then in a moment, he ran forward and attacked. With every heartless he cut down he felt the strength of his blade increase. But after he thought he killed them all, more appeared. "Damn this is just like it was at twilight hour." Sora said.

"Of coarse it is." Adrian replied. "I want you to be ready when you get back."

"What?! I thought that you were going t…" Sora started as he was taken down by a flying heartless. "When did you let those in here?" Sora called out as he destroyed them with magic.

"You should be on your feet Sora. After all, in real battle you will have all types of enemies to fight no just the one's I give you." Adrian said. "Remember your lessons Sora control the blade with your emotions and infuse yourself with chaos, in turn enhancing your spells."

"I know, I know." Sora called out frustrated as he destroyed the last of the heartless.

"It seems as if you could beat the heatless, but can you beat the own darkness in your heart, Sora?" Adrian questioned. Sora looked up and saw Darkside standing there in front of him.

"God damn you, just letting me kill hundreds of heartless just weren't enough for you, wasn't it. No, you just had to give me an oversized demon to fight too." Sora said sardonically. He soon began to attack Darkside with everything he had. Soon, Sora fell from exhaustion and Darkside began to pummel him. Sora began to groan in pain, as the fists stopped. Adrian had stepped in to destroyed the huge heartless.

"Sora you forgot your lessons." Adrian sighed as he lifted Sora up. "You are supposed to infuse yourself with chaos magic to enhance your abilities. If you did, then you wouldn't be in this situation now." Adrian then put him on the ground, and Sora began to sink. Sora laid there in the darkness for wheat seemed like an eternity as his body slowly healed.

* * *

Sora woke up on a platform with Adrian sitting next to him.

"Hello, how are you feeling Sora. I hope your recovery was well?" Adrian asked.

"How long was I out?" Sora asked in return.

"It was about six moths ago that you sustained your injury. I feel slightly at fault for pushing you too hard." Adrian said, as he got up and offered Sora a hand.

"Well you should because you were the one who summoned that thing here!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, you don't seem to understand that the monster you fought was only as powerful as the darkness in your heart. I know you have seen some sad things in your life; yet, I just don't know what makes the resentment and darkness in your heart so cancerous." Adrian told him. "Now are you going to take my hand or just sit there on the floor?" Sora accepted the hand and when he was standing upright on his own, Adrian asked him, "Sora do you wish to learn how to travel to other worlds?"

"Of course I do." Sora replied instantly.

"Then let me teach you the magic needed." Adrian said. Adrian then took Sora to a huge library, and pulled out six different books and stacked them on a table. "Now read these books and practice the chaos magic they teach you. When I get back I expect you to know them." Adrian then left and Sora sat down to read.

* * *

Adrian stood next to the edge of the barrier. He looked into the darkness that was unbelievably in the shape of a wall. He turned around and headed straight to the ball of light just barely visible on the horizon. When he reached there he just walked through and found himself in the middle of traverse town. _God Sora, I hope you finish up soon. These heartless are really starting to destroy the city. _Adrian though to himself as neon sign fell to the ground.

* * *

Sora had studied his brains out and in returned mastered the chaos magic given to him to learn. He was, just at the moment, forming a spell when Adrian appeared unknown to Sora, until he finished the spell. "Well done, Sora." Adrian complimented as Sora jumped to his feet.

"How long have you been there?" Sora questioned Adrian.

"Long enough to see that excellently done spell of yours." Adrian replied. "But now, is another matter, it is your graduating day so, let's go." Sora began to fall again but this time he landed on his feet. Within seconds he had his keyblade ready watching for Adrian and his strike. He soon found it as Adrian hit him on the head with the blunt part of the blade. Sora soon turned around and put his keyblade strait up in the air. He summoned the chaos energy needed, and laced it with the Thundaga spell he was forming. Adrian began to fly in for another attack when Sora released the spell. Adrian was hit straight on and fell to the ground. Chaos tendrils then began to form and hold his, somewhat, charred body to the ground. Sora walked over to the pinned body of his teacher and raised his keyblade ready to fall and strike a lethal blow.

"Do you give in and cede this battle to me?"

"I do, but not to my student. Now, I cede to you as my equal." Adrian congratulated him.


	3. Restoration

Chapter Three: Restoration

Sora offered Adrian a hand as he removed the tendrils of chaos. "Now Sora, before you learn how to travel to the other worlds, you must go and restore Traverse Town to the way it used to be." Adrian said, as he accepted Sora's hand and got up.

"What do you mean by restore it?" Sora asked.

"Well, since you have been gone about five years the heartless have had no target to gather to and attack, so they have turned to Traverse Town and the other worlds they used to be in and have begun to attack those worlds." Adrian told Sora.

"But wait. What I don't understand is how on earth the heartless escaped the door and were able to come after me?" Sora asked.

"Well, what happened was the doorway had a keyhole that was never fully sealed. You see there are many keyblades that are modified by different key chains. Rikku's keyblade was the Keyblade of Darkness while my keyblade is the Keyblade of Chaos. But yours is the silver keyblade. It is superior to all other keyblades, except for the gold keyblade which is carried by King Mickey. The doorway can only be fully sealed by the gold keyblade, which is the master keyblade and is the most powerful. So by having Mickey being locked on the opposite end of the door, where there is no keyhole the door, it could never truly be sealed." Adrian explained.

"Wow, that's complicated." Sora said, with a perplexing look on his face.

"That is just the beginning of what I have to tell you Sora." Adrian said.

"What else do you need to tell me?" Sora responded.

"I will only tell you what you need to know now. I'll tell you the rest after we have restored Traverse Town." Adrian said. "Follow me and I'll take you there." Adrian then flew through the chaos, until he reached a huge sphere which looked like Traverse Town. "Sora take my hand." Adrian commanded, as he held out his hand. Sora took it and they both stepped into the sphere.

The next thing Sora knew, he was staring at the shops in Traverse Town and sunset was rapidly approaching. "What do I do?" questioned Sora as he summoned his keyblade.

"You must fight them off until the sun sets. We then must appoint a guardian as we go on a journey." Adrian replied, as he summoned his keyblade too. "Sora, just don't let them access your heart or else we're screwed." Adrian called as he ran towards the approaching shadows. Sora soon followed, summoning the power of chaos magic and storing it in the keyblade. Then the shadows arose.

As the shadows arose from the ground Sora couldn't but help saying, "Damn, there goes another perfectly good sunset." He then laced the chaos power in his blade with that of the spell Thundaga and brought down thousands of lightning blots from the sky, creating a massacre among the ranks of the shadows. Then all of a sudden, tendrils of chaos pulled the rest of the shadows under into pit. Soon, the sun set and the battle was over.

"We must find the keyhole again, Sora." Adrian called, as he was running to another part of the town. Sora ran right after him, and soon they reached the keyhole. "Get ready for another wave!" Adrian called, as he stuck his keyblade into the keyhole and turned it. "There, now we'll have less heartless to fight." Adrian mumbled. Soon another wave came through and they fought them all off. Wave after wave came and each one fell to the power Sora's keyblade.

"Anytime you want to help let me know." Sora called; annoyed that Adrian just sat there, keyblade across his lap. Then, out of nowhere the hole had a stopper through it. "What did you do?" Sora asked and Adrian got up.

"I created a temporary cork to the keyhole so no one can go in or out. This way it is safe for us to get the new guardian and give him his duty." Adrian responded, "Now, let's go and find the guardian for this place and fix it up while we're at it."

* * *

The next few days, Sora and Adrian fixed up the town returning the ruble to the glory it had once been.

"Adrian, how will we find the guardian?" Sora questioned as he put another neon sign back up.

"He will reveal himself to us; we just need to speed up the process." Adrian said. "I know we can hold a fighting tournament!" Adrian said.

"What will that do but give me a chance to practice my powers?" Sora asked, as he got down off of a ladder.

"I will know when the guardian reveals himself." Adrian told Sora as he put down his hammer and nails. "After all, he will be able to tap into the power of chaos whether or not he knows it." Adrian finished. From then on, Adrian and Sora told all the fighters in Traverse Town to come to the main courtyard, in the third district, to attend the tournament.

* * *

It was the day of the tournament and many fighters had come to win the glory of the unknown title they were to receive for winning. The preliminary rounds were over within the day leaving four fighters left. These were Leon, Sora, Yuffie, and Cryra.

The next day, the semi-final matches were about to begin. The size of the arena had been set, and the whole town had come to watch the battles. The first match was Yuffie vs. Sora. "Take your place fighters, and remember this is a 1 v. 1 match, so outside help disqualifies you. Leaving the ring also disqualifies you as well." Adrian announced. "Now let the battles commence!"

"So Sora, how are you going to fight without a weapon?" Yuffie called.

"Like this." Sora yelled, as he summoned his keyblade. Within a moment, he had run right behind Yuffie and hit her.

"Ow!" Yuffie called and she turned around. But by the time she had, Sora was already gone. So she jumped in the air and spun throwing her knives everywhere. She then spotted Sora and stopped. She fell back to the ground, but never hit it. Instead, she fell halfway into a pit of chaos. The pit closed except for around her body where, it kept a tight lock on her.

He put his keyblade to her throat and said, "Game, set, and match." He then lifted Yuffie up out of the pit, and helped her to her feet. "Nice try." Sora said, as he walked out of the arena.

* * *

Next, it was Leon vs. Cryra. Cryra was in a dark cloak, and carried a wing like sword. As he entered the arena, he didn't take the cloak off as it hid his eyes.

* * *

I saw Sora standing there talking to a man, with white hair and a silver cloak on. I knew Sora had to have been corrupted by the darkness by the man. I also knew who he was. His little disguise, he had tried that on me too. I just had to protect the key barer from Ansem.

* * *

Leon pulled out his gunblade ready to fight. He heard the words called by Adrian and reacted immediately. He ran towards the stranger who had been in Traverse Town for about a month now, but when he got there though the man had left. He turned around in a circle but didn't spot him. He then felt the sword hit his head.

A/N: OK that's all for now. Hope your enjoying this. Ok now time for reviewer responses.

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana-** Thanx a bunch. Bunches of candy for you cuz you're my first reviewer! Yeah. Thanx again for the compliment.


	4. A Quick Leave

Chapter Four: A Quick Leave

Leon fell down and didn't get up. It looked as if he was going to lose the match. Then out of nowhere, a white cocoon of light formed around him and lifted him up. Then, it broke, and Leon was standing there he lifted his gunblade and pointed it towards Cryra. It then, fired eight bullets of different colors at him. As each bullet hit, Cryra lost more and more strength. Then, after the eight bullet hit, Cryra fell down on the floor. Adrian ran over to him to check if he was alright but when he touched Cryra, Cryra got to his feet and yelled at the top of his lungs, in a voice that was oddly familiar to Sora, "No get away from me, death sewer!"

"What?" Adrian said as Cryra ran away from the arena. "Oh well, I pronounce the winner of the fight to be Leon. Now onto the final match Sora vs. Leon begin." Adrian announced, as he walked out of the arena. He then looked at Sora and saw the power of chaos in him. Then, he looked over at Leon who had a white light gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

_Could it be? _Adrian thought. _Could that be the power he has? It is not chaos as I thought it would be, but he taped into the eight powers so well_._ And it looked as if he was surprised by the happenings. He has done it. He has tapped into the power. He will be the new guardian I can feel it.

* * *

_

Leon ran towards Sora his gunblade ready to accept the victory, he himself ready for the new title. As he swung, Sora just dodged it. He knew he couldn't win this way so he enlarged his sword. But before he could swing it, his finger pulled the trigger making a white bullet shoot out and hit Sora, as he was casting a spell. When the bullet hit, a dark purple energy jumped all over Sora's body apparently dealing him great pain till he was unconscious. "One, two…" Adrian started to count and continued on till ten. Then Adrian announced the winner, and told Leon to meet him in his hotel room for the title.

* * *

Leon came to the room and Adrian was there putting a cold washcloth on his head. "So what's my title? Champion? Lord? New King?" Leon said confidentially. 

"No your title is guardian, Leon." Adrian replied to the gloating sense Leon had, "This job entitles you to guard Traverse Town from the heartless, and you can use that new magic you learned to do it. For now, the way the heartless are getting in is through a hole I have corked up. But when we leave it will be open and you must keep this city safe till we can seal the opening."

"What I thought-"Leon started

"You thought wrong then, but the fact of the matter is you are the strongest here and so you must protect the citizens from these monsters, for they can't do it by themselves you get it. I don't care what you want; it is your responsibility to do this." Adrian interrupted. Leon looked into Adrian's eyes and what he saw there was a stubbornness that he knew he would never change.

"Fine I'll do it." Leon said as he backed out of the fight.

* * *

Sora awoke to the sound of thunder. He heard the rain hitting his window softly as the wind deflected its course. He looked at the door to the room and saw three little shadows move in. "Shit, the cork has broken." he said, as he went to Adrian's bed. "Wake up we have a problem." Sora said shaking Adrian's body Adrian got up and opened his eyes. 

"What?" Adrian questioned still half asleep.

"The heartless are here." Sora said looking worried as the shadows moved towards them. Adrian got up and saw the moving shadows. He quickly got to his feet and summoned his keyblade. Sora did the same.

"Lets go" Adrian said as he pulled Sora with him out the front window, and began to run but were greeted by thousands of heartless. Adrian and Sora looked at each other and understood, in some under rooted way, what each other were thinking. They both turned to the heartless and began to cut them down one by one.

* * *

"Where are you Sora?" Cryra asked himself. "Do you remember what has happened and who you are with? What has happened to you?" Cryra was standing at the top of a building looking down on the courtyard he soon saw Adrian and Sora enter only to be stopped by the heartless. "I will not let you destroy him with your own twisted creations Ansem." Cryra then jumped off the building and began to run straight down the side. As he reached the bottom, he pushed off the wall and landed on the ground only to start running towards Sora again. As he got there he pulled his keyblade thought the darkest shadows to himself and ran right into the thousands of heartless. He swung the blade and killed them all leaving only Sora, Ansem, and himself. "I know who you are Ansem. You may have been able to corrupt me through my desires, but I will not let you show Sora the darkness." Cryra said as he pulled back his hood to show his real face.

* * *

"Riku?" Sora asked, looking upon a face from his childhood, which he had long since seen. The face was that of Riku's, but it had lost its innocent smile had its soft look. Now it had a cold look upon its face, as if had seen the most horrible things in the world, which it probably had. It also didn't contain the smile, but rather an accusing look on it as Riku's eyes stared at Adrian. 

"I am not Ansem, Riku," Adrian told him, "I am Adrian, a master of chaos magic, but let us have formalities later." Adrian soon grabbed Sora's and Riku's hands and pulled them from Traverse Town. He began to fly in a straight direction, as if he knew where he was going. Soon, Adrian was approaching a barrier as black a death itself.

"Um Adrian we're headed for that wall!" Sora warned

"I know." Adrian stated.


	5. Sora's Explanation

Chapter five: Sora's Explanation

Sora's, Rikku's, and Adrian's bodies were hurling towards the wall. Adrian was dragging the other two with him. As they got closer to the wall, Sora felt sick as time slowed down and he could feel every second as if they were one. He looked up and saw a hole forming in the barrier, and on the other side was just more chaos. When they had crossed over, the hole had closed and another barrier was behind them. Adrian slowed them down. Pretty soon, he stopped and let them all down. "What's going on here?!" Sora screamed, as he stood up and ran over to Adrian.

"We have left Traverse Town and its surroundings." Adrian said, as he sat down. "It is time I answered all of your questions Sora, so let's start with the beginning. You see Sora, in the beginning there were two powers: Order and Chaos. Each had its own attributes and power sources. Chaos' substance all around and it was called Æther. Order had its own power source. They were the ground, sky, light, dark, fire and water. These things were contained in a huge world which broke into the worlds we know today. These eight elements, powered order magic; this is what Leon used to defeat you two. Yet, order was always fighting within itself because it had two other classifications, for each element, these were good and evil. As a result of their fighting, order broke apart into these two. So a trinity of powers was formed. Now, these three powers decided to form a weapon to preserve each of their essences. So the first keyblades were formed. I have the one of chaos and Riku you have the keyblade of evil although he now called the keyblade of darkness. Yet, looking at chaos, good and evil realized that he was even more powerful than them; since, they were one split in two. So using the liquid chaos as a base they added both of their powers into the silver keyblade, which you have now Sora. Yet, as the three powers continued their war, they didn't realize the open doorway. This doorway released the heartless which even more evil than the evil power was. It broke the world apart and created the thousands of them which are the ones now. Yet, the powers couldn't beat the heartless so they sealed off every world from one another using a keyhole. Each keyblade didn't fully lock, so the powers created one final keyblade and that blade is the Golden keyblade. This is the keyblade they used to lock every world up, and then they turned their attention to the doorway. Using the last of their strength, they created a keyhole, closed the door, and sealed it. But by doing so, they themselves lost their bodies and had to live within their power substances. And that is the story of the keyblades." Adrian said. "So we have to find two more blades that of good and the golden keyblade."

"That's all fine, but what I wanna know is how did you go from Traverse Town to here?" Sora questioned.

"Well you know that each world is sealed off from each other by a barrier, right Sora?" Adrian asked

"Of course I do what do. You think that I don't listen?" Sora answered.

"Well, then you should know that there is empty space filled with Æther. Now to tunnel through Æther is almost impossible, especially since the Æther is tightly packed in there. So what you must do is combine order and chaos magic to bend the laws of time and space and create a tesseract. A tesseract is basically putting two barriers which are far apart and putting them next to each other and then, because of order magic, the chaos barrier creates a hole in itself to allow the worlds to merge, but you don't let it happen you just cross the hole and stop channeling the magic." Adrian told Sora.

* * *

_I listened to the shit that Ansem was telling Sora and I was disgusted by how intently Sora listened. I realized at that moment that Ansem had a greater hold on Sora that I had thought.

* * *

_

"Stop telling Sora these lies!" Riku screamed, as Adrian finished.

"Now it is time for your explanation Riku." Adrian stated calmly as he turned towards Riku.

A/N: this is my Christmas present to you all especially my loyal reviewer

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana**. Thx a bunch now here's the gift I announce that there will be a sequel to this story.


	6. Riku's Explanation

Chapter Six: Riku's Explanation

"What do you mean my explanation? I already know what's going on, you're Ansem." Riku sneered.

"Yes and No, Riku." Adrian said.

"What, do you mean he's right?" Sora questioned.

"Well he is right that I am Ansem. I am just not the same Ansem you know." Adrian replied cryptically. "Let me tell you my story and that will clear everything up. You see at the beginning, I was Ansem, a researcher in the field of magic. I learned of creation and many others things, like the tesseract through my studies. But then I learned of the magic of the heartless and how it took order and chaos magic to seal the door. I soon looked into this with a healthy curiosity, but soon the darkness took that curiosity of its magic and began to take over. I was pushed out of my own body and the darkness used it as a puppet to open the doorway. I am the true soul of Ansem and as a soul; I used chaos and order magic to form myself this new body. So in fact, I am the true Ansem. I just changed my name, so as to keep myself separate from the puppet that is my body." Adrian finished as he got up.

"Wow, wait a second, you are the real Ansem?" Sora asked bewildered.

"Yes, I am but still call me Adrian. I'd rather not associate myself with that puppet." Adrian replied.

"I still don't trust you Ansem." Riku said, and he got to his feet and stop Adrian from walking forward.

"You don't have to trust me Riku, if you always wish to be suspicious of me that's fine, but as I told before, you shall call me Adrian." Adrian replied to the accusation. "Now let's go to the world and find a guardian." So Adrian pushed Riku aside and started to fly all the way to the world, with Sora and Riku following shortly after. As they approached the world, Sora realized he had never seen this world before. Adrian stopped before entering and waited for Riku and Sora. When they got there he told them to be ready and then they stepped into the world.

* * *

The world was oddly familiar to Sora as if he had been here before, a long time ago. It's long white stone path and rolling green hills formed together to make a landscape that gave Sora a deja-vu feeling. Then, as they continued on the road he saw a huge castle up ahead. "Adrian where are we?" Sora blurted out as he looked around.

"You don't remember this place do you, Sora?" Adrian asked.

"No, should I remember this place?" Sora responded.

"You should. This is the place you started off in before you started to wake up in all the other worlds you went to." Adrian responded. They then walked up to the gate of the castle and opened the doors to revealed two friends of Sora's.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora screamed in surprised.

"Sora, why did you leave?" They asked, as they got up and walked forward.

"I didn't leave on purpose. I just went to bed and woke up somewhere else. Believe me I never wanted to leave you guys." Sora responded.

"Who're your friends?" Donald asked.

"Guys, this is Adrian and Riku." Sora said as Donald and Goofy recoiled.

"Sora, are you mad?!" Goofy asked. "That's Ansem and you remember how Riku tried to kill you don't you."

"Has King Mickey been around here since the door closed?" Riku asked.

"Hey! that's right shouldn't you be behind the door with him too?" Donald said.

"No, actually he helped me leave but we got separated." Riku said in return.

"Now, will you let us in as a good host should, seeing as we can explain every thing in due course?" Adrian asked.

B/N(Beta's Note): Hey all. I'd like to apologize to the lateness of this chapter. It wasn't AngelofJudgment's fault. I got sick with the Flu. God that sucked. So now I am feeling better and I just finished up with editing and proofreading. Hope you all enjoy and once again, sorry for the lateness. Em aka TheLightintheDarkness


	7. Keyblade Reforged

Chapter 7: Keyblade Reforged

A/N: sry for the delay I know it has been a while but, I had major writers block and this chapter is the bridge to help me get over it.

* * *

Donald invited everyone in and they began their track thought the courtyard soon they were stopped by thousands of dark pools coming towards them.

"Get ready everyone the heartless have more power here. They can travel though the light." Adrian warned as he pulled his keyblade from his pocket of space while the heatless began to take shape.

* * *

_I know these things _Riku thought as he saw their shape_ I will never let him or his minions hurt you Sora never he will not touch you or reclaim me.

* * *

_

As the heartless took full shape everyone was ready for the battle but as they raised their weapons Riku let out a yell. "I will **NEVER** go back there!" he ran forward and in one run he killed all of the heartless that lay before him.

"Riku are you ok?" Sora questioned as he ran to his panting friend.

"Now, now Riku, what did I tell you about that temper of yours?" a tauntingly mysterious voices said. Sora looked up and saw a dark portal with a man in dark amour.

"Now, Riku you didn't honestly think I would let my apprentice leave just like that. After all you knew I was following you from the beginning. I told you I would track you down and never let you leave me," The man paused for moment before continuing. "Alive that is." His sadistically, cruel voice rang out for all to hear. He reached to his back where there was the hilt of a sword sticking out. He grabbed the hilt and began to pull the sword form the scabbard. They heard a low ringing song even after the tip was completely free. He then slashed the air straight down with his sword, hitting nothing. A dark crescent of energy formed and began to fly at him and Riku. Sora took out his keyblade and stepped in front of the arc. The energy hit the blade, pushing on it with all the might it had. Sora tried to throw it away but before he could, his keyblade shattered. The energy hit him like a bullet at point blank range and he was thrown back.

"Sora, no!" Riku screamed as he got up. "I told you that you would never hurt Sora." He told the man. Riku pulled out his two weapons that looked like huge fangs of some gigantic creature. He ran forward dodging the dark crescents of energy the man flung at him. Within moments, Riku was in front of the heartless warrior. He jumped up and came back down the points of the weapons in the position to strike. He forced his arms down, so at to put his weapons through the head of his former master. It looked like he was going to get the deathblow in now, but faster that he could see the warrior moved his sword in front of the blades, deflecting Riku's blow. He struck with the blunt side of the sword at Riku's chest. Riku fell back as the warrior flung another dark crescent at him. It hit and Riku fell farther back now unconscious. The warrior flung another dark crescent at Riku to finally end the life of his betraying apprentice, when Sora ran in front.

"No! I won't let you kill my friend!' Sora called as he turned to face the energy racing towards him. As Sora stopped grass flew into the air and the crescent dissipated and a blade of grass turned into a small orb and floated to Sora's chest. Then, a white bullet, from the sky, came. A blue bullet from the water in the fountain came also. A black one from Sora's shadow came to join the rest, and a yellow one came from the sun. A red one came out a chimney. Then one more piece came from no where and formed into the shape of a keyblade, along with the others. It floated before Sora and he grabbed it. Once his hand touched it, the white shield surrounding the blade shattered and a new silver keyblade was forged to the aspects of Sora's mind.


End file.
